


Maybe The Night

by forgottenforever



Series: Okay-er than Okay [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Of first dates and stolen kisses... and the next ones. Sadyang marupok lang talaga si Sehun, so may next ones pa talaga for sure.





	Maybe The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4) was never mentioned anywhere in the story, sadyang basura lang talaga sa B&B. ;-)
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang ulit.  
> Ma, I'm sorry, Ma.

Malalim na ang gabi at wala paring kasama si Sehun sa condo nilang tatlo nila Johnny at Jongin. Sanay naman na siyang naiiwan mag-isa. Jongin has Kyungsoo and most of the time Jongin sleeps at Kyungsoo’s place kasi walang roommate si Kyungsoo, si Johnny naman, ewan ba niya.  Johnny’s always back sa dorm by 8:00 pm kasi nga the guy he’s dating needs to be home by 7:00 dahil sa strict parents.

So mag-isa lang si Sehun, at like, 11:00 pm on a Thursday night.

Even si Jeonghan, hindi na nagreply after Sehun texted _“Good luck on your report! Haven’t even had dinner yet huhu.”_

Hindi naman sa hinihintay ni Sehun yung reply ni Jeonghan, but still. Wala man lang bang _Thank you!_ o kaya _Eat ka na_ or isang emoji? Hindi naman siya choosy.

Nagmamaktol pa rin si Sehun nang marinig na may text siyang nareceive. Dali-dali niyang dinampot ang phone to check if nagreply na si Jeonghan but to his dismay, syempre, si Johnny lang naman ang nagtext. _“On our way. Linisin mo area mo, may bisita tayo.”_

Umirap pa si Sehun, kahit hindi na naman siya nakikita ni Johnny. Sino na naman kaya ang iuuwi ni Johnny and why does he have to make linis? Hindi naman magulo yung area niya ah!

Sa maliit na unit nila sa Berk, hindi na functional ang room kapag dalawa ang double deck na bed, they opted for one double deck bed for Jongin and Johnny, and a sofa bed for Sehun. Hindi naman na nagrereklamo si Sehun kasi he barely gets to sleep naman so he just needs a place for him to take a nap, tsaka agaw na rin sa space ng unit nila ang drafting table ni Sehun which is different pa sa table na kinakainan nila.

The unit is small, pero cozy and the boys wouldn’t exchange it anything for the world. High School palang, they planned on sharing a unit kapag nasa college na sila, at kahit ayaw ng parents nila na maging cramped sila sa napakaliit na unit, mas gugustuhin nila yun over a lavish one.

It’s small, cramped, at sobrang dumi with all the clothes and stuff na kinakalat nila, pero it’s their home.

Isa pa, sobrang intimate kaya ng unit nila, halos katabi lang ni Sehun ang paa ni Johnny madalas. Tsaka their unit’s four corners ang saksi sa lahat ng kalokohan nila since they started their college life kahit na naiiba ng school si Sehun.

Saksi ang unit na ito sa lahat ng breakdowns at breakthroughs ng barkadahan nilang tatlo.

After a few minutes of him throwing every pinagbalatan ng snacks, and re-arranging his stuff para magmukhang presentable sa bisita ni Johnny. He want back sa kama niya para ituloy yung cina-cadd niyang plate. Hindi na rin nagpalit nang damit si Sehun, okay pa naman ang medyo luma-lumang grey shirt na favorite niya at plain na black na basketball shorts.

Maya-maya pa ay dumating si Johnny, “What is up, my dude!!” masayang bati nito sa roommate. Dala-dala ang take out mula sa isang fastfood chain, at laptop naman sa isang kamay.

“Why do you have McDo? Where’s mine?” tanong ni Sehun, nginunguso-nguso ang paper bag na galing McDo habang inaayos ni Johnny ang gamit sa kama niya para magkasya naman siya.

 “Wala sakin yung iyo,” sagot ni Johnny habang nililipat niya ang mga gamit sa drafting table ni Sehun na tambakan ng unused stuff tuwing hindi ginagamit.

“Saan?” ang tanong ni Sehun pero hindi siya sinasagot ni Johnny na busyng-busy parin sa pagtatype, babatuhin na sana niya ng slip ons si Johnny pero natigilan siya at agad niyang binitawan ang hawak-hawak.

“Edi, with him.” Tinuro ni Johnny ang pintuan ng unit nila at, syempre, parang itinatakwil na naman ni Lord si Sehun bilang anak Niya. Standing at their doorway, isang anghel na tila bumaba mula langit papunta sa unit nila Sehun. Dagdag mo pa yung food na bitbit nito sa isang kamay, gutom na gutom talaga si Sehun. At helplessly in love. _Potek ka talaga, Johnny._

“Jeonghan?”

 

 

 

Nasa Bo’s Katip daw sina Johnny at Jeonghan nang mareceive ang text ni Sehun na hindi pa siya kumakain. Since nagsasara naman ang coffee shop ng 1:00 am, inaya nalang ni Johnny si Jeonghan na ituloy yung ginagawa nila sa ibang lugar. Lilipat lang sana sila sa McDo dahil 24 hours namang bukas ang kainan, pero inoffer parin ni Johnny ang place nila.

Naging partners sa report si Johnny at Jeonghan sa isang major subject kung saan sila magkaklase.

Parang after ng The Incident, madalas nang nakikita ni Sehun si Jeonghan. Not that he’s complaining, pero he still feels like inaasar talaga siya ng mundo on purpose. Despite being in UP most of the time, sa tuwing lumalabas silang magkakaibigan ay nakikita na rin niya si Jeonghan everywhere. Not that he’s complaining ulit.

Si Jeonghan din daw pala ang nag-insist na bilhan muna ng food si Sehun bago pumunta sa kanila, dahil hindi pa daw kumakain si Sehun _. If that doesn’t spell kilig, ewan ko nalang talaga._ Ang iniisip ni Sehun.

Sa hindi alam na kadahilanan, nahihiya talaga si Sehun when Jeonghan is around. Kaya after saying thanks na binilhan pa siya ng food ni Jeonghan, hindi na siya ulit makapagsalita. Which was okay lang naman, busy rin naman si Jeonghan at Johnny sa ginagawa nila. Nakatalikod naman sa kanya si Jeonghan kaya okay lang din. _Since when did Sehun find batoks very attractive? Bakit siya nakatingin sa batok ni Jeonghan? Bakit ng aba kailangan dalhin ni Johnny dito si Jeonghan?_

“I’m so tired, man. Di ko na kaya.” Bulong ni Jeonghan habang tinatanggal ang kinks sa leeg niya dahil kanina pa siya nakayuko over his books.

“If magustuhan ni sir yung report ie-exempt tayo sa finals, loko. If that doesn’t motivate you, ewan ko nalang. If he likes our report, magpapa-inom pa ako!” ang sagot ni Johnny at tumingin din sa side where Sehun was seated sa floor on his mattress. Natawa ito at sinabing “Hey, gandang-ganda ka naman yata sa batok ni Jeonghan.” Ang bulong ni Johnny to no one in particular habang nagtatype para sa powerpoint presentation nila pero halos mamula ang tenga ni Sehun sa narinig.

“Excuse me? No kaya?” May pa- _blinks in Caucasian_ pa siya katulad sa GIF at may pa-ubo-ubo pa siyang nalalaman.

“Oh, is my batok panget?” hawak-hawak na ni Jeonghan ang batok bago lumingon kay Sehun sa kinapupwestuhan neto.

“Ah, no! I meant, no I wasn’t staring.” Pagdedefend ni Sehun sa sarili niya.

“So, not panget pala?” tinaasan niya ng kilay si Sehun, “Kiss mo nga batok niya, sige nga.”

Namula lalo si Sehun, kelan ba siya titigilan ni Johnny? Tumawa si Jeonghan at umiling-iling bago hinampas si Johnny sa braso. _Excuse me, ano yung hampas-hampas na ‘yon?_

Binigyan niya isang _pakyu_ si Johnny bago siya bumalik sa tinatrabaho at pinipilit na huwag madidistract kay Jeonghan at sa likuran niyang attractive parin. _Potek, ang unfair talaga._

Tinuloy lang ni Sehun ang cina-cadd niyang plate at hinayaang lumalim lalo ang gabi kahit na kumakabog ang dibdib niya dahil sobrang lapit lang ni Jeonghan sa kanya mula sa pagkakaupo nito sa drafting table niya.

_Tangina talaga neto ni Johnny._

 

 

 

Bandang alas tres na nang mai-export niya ang file at maisend kay Kyungsoo sa drive nilang dalawa para sa major plate nila. Nag-inat-inat muna si Sehun bago ibinaba ang screen ng laptop, tsaka palang nag-adjust ang mata niya sa dilim. Sa comfortable na swivel chair nakaupo si Johnny at Jeonghan at himbing na himbing na sa pagkakatulog.

Tumayo lang si Sehun para sana mag-toothbrush at mag nightly routine. Habang papalabas ng CR nila ay halos mabitawan ni Sehun ang tuwalya na hawak-hawak niya. Sinabit niya ang tuwalya sa leeg niya at sumandal sa doorway. Tanging ang ilaw lang from their CR ang nagi-illuminate sa maliit nilang unit.

At kahit ilaw lang mula sa CR ang tumatama kay Jeonghan, fuck naman. Ang gandang lalaki talaga.

Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun ang pagtitig mula sa pagkakahimbing ni Jeonghan at naka-higa na ito sa drafting table ni Sehun. Kahit unti-unting nagtatagpo ang kilay neto sa pagkakatulog ay hindi rin napigilan ni Sehun ang ngumiti. Isinandal niya ang ulo niya sa doorway bago siya umalis at kumuha ng spare blanket mula sa closet niya.

Inisip niya kung papalipatin niya si Jeonghan sa kama… hindi sa tabi niya pero kahit sa kama nalang ni Johnny at pabayaan nalang nila magka-stiff neck si Johnny.

Pero hindi niya magawang gisingin si Jeonghan dahil mukhang malalim na ang nararating niya sa panaginip niya. Bago siya matulog at pumunta sa kama niya ay nilagyan niya ng kumot ang likod ni Jeonghan. _“Good night, Jeonghan.”_ Bulong niya dito.

_Tangina talaga neto ni Johnny pero minsan, thank you rin._

 

 

 

Wala na si Johnny at si Jeonghan nang magising si Sehun. Bago siya bumangon ay chineck muna niya ang social media accounts niya bilang pogi, nagulat siya dahil may text pala si Jeonghan sa kanya.

**From: Jeonghan Yoon**

_Hello. We didn’t wake you up when we left, sarap kasi ng tulog mo. I’m guessing, ikaw yung naglagay sa akin ng blanket last night? Thank you, Sehun. Check mo table, may iniwan ako dun for you. :-*_

_:-)* sorry! Also, re-heat mo nalang._

Halos kumabog ang dibdib ni Sehun pero kumalma rin agad. _Fuck naman. Sana di nalang niya binawi._

Tinawanan ni Sehun ang sarili at pumunta sa mesa at nakita ang isang breakfast meal galing McDo at may post-it na kulay pink na may isang malaking smiley.

 _Potek._ Ang laki-laki na ni Sehun pero nagb-blush parin siya, it almost feels like he’s 16 again at unang beses niyang lumandi. _Di pa nga kami domestic na agad._

 

 

 

Hindi parin mawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Sehun kahit nasa klase na siya noong araw na yon. Kahit naglelecture na ang prof niya ay hindi parin niya mabitawan ang cellphone niya.

**To: Jeonghan Yoon**

_Thanks, Jeonghan! Yup, ako ‘yun lolz. Sorry, you looked so peaceful kasi while sleeping last night so I didn’t wake you. Masakit ba likod mo? Should’ve offered you my bed, instead. O kaya yung bed ni Johnny. Good luck sa report!_

 

**From: Jeonghan Yoon**

_It’s okay! I’m okay, medyo masakit leeg ko but tolerable naman. Did you eat na? And thanks, susunod na kami ni Johnny sa reporting. :-)_

 

“Sino ‘yan?” pilit na sinisilip ni Kyungsoo ang phone ni Sehun.  Buti nalang mabilis siya at nahablot agad niya ang phone ni Sehun. Pwede nang snatcher.

“Hey!” bulong ni Sehun habang inagaw pabalik ang phone. “Susumbong kita kay Jongin. You shouldn’t make hablot anybody’s phone, that’s rude kaya.”

“Rude mo mukha mo,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Ako naman ang kakampihan ni Jongin. Tsaka, tapatin mo nga ako, Sehun…”

“What?”

“Landi na ba ‘yan?” seryosong tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapaikot ang mechanical pencil sa daliri niya.

“Excuse me?” patay malisya pa si Sehun at kunwari hindi alam ang tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo. Nilapag niya ang phone na nakatago ang screen, nasa likod ng phone niya sa loob ng clear phone case niya ang post it na bigay ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

“Ang weak naman pala ng landi game mo. Hindi ka nahahawaan nila Johnny at Jongin?” Halos nagpipigil tumawa si Kyungsoo dahil sa kaibigan, “Weak.”

“I’m not weak…” Sehun sighs, he sounds so sad na parang inapi talaga siya ni Kyungsoo. Tine-trace niya ang smiley ng paulit-ulit. “You know I’ve never been in a relationship since, what, when I was 18? Pota, Soo, it’s been three years! I feel like yung pagdating ni Jeonghan sa buhay ko was like, uhaw na uhaw ko and then nilapagan ako ng isang bucket of water… iced…”

Hinihintay lang ni Kyungsoo na magsalita ulit si Sehun dahil he looks like he has a lot to say, kumbaga, dami niya feelings… and it’s all over the place.

“And I’m not sure if I’m taking things too slow. Ayaw ko naman magmadali or like, magpakita na I like him so much. Fuck, Soo. I don’t even know how to landi.” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun. Kinuha niya ang bottled water sa bag niya at uminom para kumalma.

“Kung sasabihin ko bang type ka rin niya, may magagawa ba yun?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. At halos maibuga ni Sehun sa tao na naka-upo sa harap niya ang tubig na nasa bibig niya.

**WHAT!!!**

“What the fuck, bro?” Gulat na gulat si Sehun at pinunsan ang bibig, “I was drinking!!! Also, _totoo ka ba?_ ” Halos ibulong ni Sehun ang dulo ng sentence.

“Ayun nga, totoo man o hindi. May magagawa bang difference yun?”

“I guess… I mean, pwede na ako lumandi _without reservations ganon_.”

“Without reservations.” Halos mapalakas ang tawa ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun sa kanya. 

Sa gitna ng pag-uusap nila ay pareho silang naka-receive ng text mula kay Johnny.

 

**From: Johnny Seo**

_what is up, my dudes!!! mga lodi, walrus l8r. treat ko!_

 

“Mukhang exempted si gago,” bulong ni Sehun bago binaliktad ang phone niya ulit.

“Kung nandun si Jeonghan later, kakausapin mo na ba talaga? Yung totoo lang ha, _ano kaya yon, textmates lang._ ” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo. Nagwhine na naman si Sehun at hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at tinusok si Sehun ng mechanical pencil.

“Ewan ko, please don’t pressure me. I’m so marupok pa naman.”

 

 

 

 

Nakaupo na silang tatlo nila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa Walrus nang dumating si Johnny and Jeonghan. Sobrang dami na naman ng tao as usual, buti nalang nakahanap sila ng seat.

Truth be told, marupok talaga si Sehun. Capital M sa Marupok.

Hindi rin nakatulong sa pagiging marupok niya ang napiling outfit ni Jeonghan, kailangan daw naka-corporate attire pa, but Jeonghan was wearing something straight from a fashion magazine pa yata. He was wearing a white button-down long-sleeved shirt na at patterned pants na if hindi si Jeonghan ang may suot ay baka jinudge pa ni Sehun ang may suot. Like what Johnny would usually say, _“Bimb, ang baduy ha.”_

But it was Jeonghan.

And Jeonghan looks so fucking _yummy_ —he meant pogi. He made it look so bagay. He looks so neat and mabango with what he’s wearing and _, shet_. Sehul feels like he’s on fire kasi _ang gwapo talaga ni Jeonghan,_ _can he give Sehun a fucking break?_ Wala nang _ginawa si Sehun kundi magkaroon ng crisis tuwing nakikita si Jeonghan._

Parang nagslow motion pa ang mundo when he was walking towards Sehun’s direction, parang may hangin-hangin pang effect sa blond hair ni Jeonghan na kahit mukhang pinatay na ng bleach ay mukhang soft parin.

 _Ang lala,_ ang rupok talaga ni Sehun when it comes to Jeonghan.

Tumabi si Johnny agad sa bakanteng space sa tabi ni Jongin at Kyungsoo kahit masikip na, leaving Jeonghan to sit beside Sehun. _Goddammit, Johnny._

“Hey,” sabi ni Sehun nang makatabi si Jeonghan, “Congrats!”

“Thanks! Wouldn’t have done it kung hindi inspired.” Kindat ni Jeonghan kay Sehun at _FUCK! GAGO! WHAT WAS THAT!_

Halos tumalon ang puso ni Sehun sa nakita. Hindi niya alam if nananadya talaga si Jeonghan pero every text, every hi’s and hello’s lalong lumalalim ang pagtingin ni Sehun.

Tumingin si Sehun bigla kay Kyungsoo na parang sinasabing, _nakita mo ba yon???_

Kung san nag-nod naman si Kyungsoo na parang sinasabing, _OOOOOHHHH KITA KO ‘YON._

Hindi nagtagal at dumating na rin nag friends ni Jeonghan at friends ni Johnny, most of them from Ateneo. Kakilala naman ni Sehun ang iba since familiar naman ang faces ng iba at hindi nakawala sa mga dude-bro hug.

Lumalalim na ang gabi at Sehun knows he’s had a lot nang maramdaman niyang umiinit na, dumarami na rin ang tao and he’s getting uncomfortable. Isa pa, umiingay na and halo-halo na yung naririnig niya, may nagbblast na Khalid discography at may mga maiingay na barkada.

Nakikinig nalang siya sa mga biruan, at hindi nakaligtas ang kabiruan ni Jeonghan na kaibigan, si Seokmin, ang pakilala kay Sehun.

“Oh, you like me na naman?” Ang pagbibiro ni Jeonghan kay Seokmin na medyo malayo sa kanya.

“Oo naman, iyo lang, syempre.” Ang sagot nito at tumawa naman ng malakas ang friends ni Jeonghan.

Binato niya ng empty water cup si Seokmin at sumigaw ng “Haha, gags. Buti alam mo.” _At talagang patola ‘to si Jeonghan, ha._

Halos magpanting ang tenga ni Sehun sa narinig. Oh well, mukhang madalas naman mangyari since hindi uncomfortable si Jeonghan at nakikipagbiruan pa. Hindi rin nakalagpas sa chinito eyes ni Sehun ang pasimpleng akbay kay Jeonghan ng iba pa niyang friends sa tuwing may binabati itong kakilala.

 _Selos ka naman?_ Bulong ni Sehun sa sarili. Mukhang marami talagang may gusto kay Jeonghan and hindi naman niya mapipigilan ‘yon, he’s cute and very funny. Mukhang masarap kasama palagi. Hindi naman niya masisisi ang ibang tao kung magugustuhan nila si Jeonghan. Kumbaga, _samedt._

Hindi siya nagpaalam at biglang tumayo, lalabas lang sana siya para magpahangin sa baba. Masyado nang rowdy sa loob and hindi nakakatulong yung _tampururut_ niya kasi halos hindi siya pansinin ni Jeonghan, busy kasi siya with his friends. Si Johnny naman, busy sa phone kasi ka-text yung ka-fling niyang nasa bahay lang on a Friday night, and nawala na naman sina Jongin and Kyungsoo malamang they’re having fun by themselves and then there’s Sehun.

Si Sehun na nagnanakaw lang ng tingin kay Jeonghan, iinom, then titingin ulit. And the cycle continues.

“Hey, san ka punta?” Nagulat siya nang hawakan siya ni Jeonghan sa wrist niya at, _shet, why is he holding me._

Out of panicking, hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit niya sinabing “Yosi break.”

Lumabas siya agad at dumire-diretso sa baba nang bumitiw si Jeonghan, habang pababa siya ay halos batukan niya ang sarili niya mentally, _yosi break??? You don’t even smoke, gago???_

Nasa baba na si Sehun, thinking of ways on how to redeem himself kasi _what if Jeonghan doesn’t like people who smoke? Not that he cares, kasi he doesn’t smoke naman talaga. Or what if na-turn off na si Jeonghan?_

Ginulo-gulo ni Sehun ang buhok, huminga siya ng malalim at ibinulsa ang kamay. Tahimik ang Katipunan, save for the cars na paisa-isang dumadaan. Malamig din ang hangin and he swears na malas talaga siya in all aspects. His white button down isn’t even that makapal kaya nilalamig siya, and hindi rin nakatulong dahil naka-shorts lang siya.

The watch on his wrist says it’s almost 10:30, and he thinks if understandable ba if bigla nalang siyang mawawala nang hindi nagpapaalam kay Johnny or kay Jeonghan since it’s just 10:30 pm. Ayaw naman niyang magpaka-party pooper pero ayaw niya na talaga umakyat ulit.

Kukunin na sana siya ang phone niya sa bulsa at didiretso kung saan naka-park ang sasakyan niya nang may tumapik sa likod niya, thinking it was a random street kid bigla niyang pinasok ang phone niya sa bulsa niya ulit _. Judger si Bimb, lahat snatcher, ganon._

Tumalikod siya para tanungin kung ano ang kailangan sa kanya nang magulat siya dahil hindi street kid ang kumalabit sa kanya.

“So,” sabi neto nang nakapamulsa, “Yosi break, huh?”

It was Jeonghan.

His mind short circuits na naman, _potek_ , ang sabi niya sa utak niya.

Tumawa-tawa lang si Sehun, “I don’t actually smoke, nagulat din ako kung bakit ko sinabi ‘yon.”

Ngumiti sa kanya si Jeonghan, “Ano ba ‘yan,” he laughs, “I borrowed someone’s lighter pa naman para cool ako kapag nag-offer ako sa’yo ng light.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, a habit, “I don’t smoke din ha,” Jeonghan says, “Just made sure there was a reason to follow you palabas.”

_**Shet!!!** _

“Bakit ka pala bumaba here?” He asks, fidgeting in his pockets. Buti nalang talaga di ita ni Jeonghan yung hands niya, it was sweating a lot.

“Ah, kasi bigla kang bumaba. Was wondering if may nangyari, you okay?” Tanong niya kay Sehun. Sehun shrugs and says he’s okay pero Jeonghan knows he’s lying. Inisip niya ang kung anong magpapagaan sa mood nilang dalawa at sinabi niya ang, “Basta ako, I’m okay. Okay-er that okay.”

Namula si Sehun at narealize niyang since he met Jeonghan, wala na lang siyang ginawa kundi magblush at magkandamali-mali. He feels like a 16 year old girl na ngayon lang nagkacrush except he’s not 16 and definitely isn’t a girl. It’s just that, _sobrang cute talaga ni Jeonghan and it hurts_ kasi palagi siyang nagmumukhang tanga sa mata ni Jeonghan.

So _, fuck it._ He thinks and decides na if Jeonghan wasn’t up for the landi, edi hindi niya susundan si Sehun kasi hindi naman siya interested. He feels a lot more confident than he was nung nasa taas siya, and maybe, just maybe, may tama talaga siya. Hindi dahil sa alak kundi dahil kay Jeonghan.

“You are.” He says, “Okay-er that okay. I’m hungry, you wanna eat?” Ang tanong niya. _Shet,_ he sounded so cool nung tinatanong niya si Jeonghan, it would be a shame if tatanggihan siya.

Nag-hum si Jeonghan na parang cinoconsider pa ang sinabi ni Sehun, lumakad siya at binangga pa ang shoulders ni Sehun. Tumigil maglakad si Jeonghan at lumingon kay Sehun nang maramdamang hindi sumusunod sa kanya ang lalaki. Nginitian niya si Sehun, “Kala ko ba we’ll eat?”

And the moment he looked back at Sehun, _shet_ , he’s seen the most beautiful man his eyes have laid upon talaga. _Gago talaga, Sehun, get your shit together._

He smiles back at Jeonghan. He walks towards him at binangga rin ang shoulders ni Jeonghan. “Ina-appreciate ko lang ang view.” And he swears he saw Jeonghan, smile ng patago. He pretends na hindi niya nakita ‘yon, _oh boy, but he did_. He saw it.

 

 

 

The drive to Maginhawa wasn’t that tiring, parang kumurap nga lang si Jeonghan and nasa Maginhawa na sila agad. The night was still young and ang dami pa ring tao. They settled with ramen since hindi pa naman nagsasara yung place, and Sehun loves their spicy noodles.

They decided to share a bowl nalang since hindi naman sila magtatagal and baka abutan sila ng closing. While eating, halos mabilaukan si Sehun nang maisip na _nagdedate sila ni Jeonghan ngayon._

Jeonghan panicked, nakaupo siya sa harap ni Sehun and within seconds, nalipat siya agad sa tabi nito at nag-aabot ng tissue sa umu-ubo-ubong si Sehun. “Oh, easy. _Di naman tayo nagmamadali_.”

And Sehun feels like sinking in his seat kasi it’s as if sagot ‘yon sa iniisip niya _. Of course, hindi ito date. Why was he rushing ba kasi?_

“Ano ba ‘yan, I wouldn’t want my date dying on me. Unang date palang ‘to ha.” Jeonghan jokes and Sehun feels like all the ramen na nalunok na niya ay bumabalik ulit sa lalamunan niya. _Potek!!!_

“Oh, ayan na naman, magc-choke ka na naman.” He says.

Inayos na ni Sehun ang sarili at pinawisan siya ha, sa totoo lang. Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang bowl nya sa other side ng mesa at inilipat sa tabi ng kay Sehun. He looks at Jeonghan, and he says, “I like the view.”

Lies. Wala namang view. Ang mga dumadaang sasakyan and tricycle lang ang pinapanood nilang dalawa habang kumakain. Sa dilim sa labas ay naaninag ni Sehun ang reflection nilang dalawa sa salamin ng shop window, and he thinks, bagay na bagay sila ni Jeonghan Yoon.

With nothing else to talk about, tinanong ni Sehun si Jeonghan kung bakit siya nagpa-blond.

“Ah, wala lang. For a change, I guess.” Automatic na hinawakan ni Jeonghan ang buhok niya, “To stand out sa crowd din siguro.”

Sehun nods and returns to his noodles nang sundan ni Jeonghan ng, “Oh! And also para hindi na pagkamalang si Johnny. _Ako na maga-adjust._ ”

Sehun laughs dahil naalala niya yung unang beses na makausap niya si Jeonghan, and who would’ve thought na makakasama niya si Jeonghan sa isang date. He feels his phone vibrate and nilabas niya ito sa pocket niya, nabasa niya ang isang text mula kay Johnny. Si Jeonghan din ay kinuha ang phone niya sa bulsa at nagreply ng mabilis bago ibinulsa ang phone ulit.

 

**From: Johnny Seo**

_DUDE PARE BRO WTF WHERE R U??? DID U LEAVE ALREADY??? BANO!!!_

_also by chance kasama mo ba si jeonghan or_

He was about to reply nang may incoming text na dumating.

 

**From: Johnny Seo**

_ok nvm he replied na_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAKIT KAYO MAGKASAMANG NAGDIDINNER_

_OOOOOOOOOO kayong 2 lang ba hehezzz_

_BOI ENJOY YOUR DATE !! i ALREADY TEXTED JONGIN L O L_

_kwento mo sa amin ha, baby. ingat kayo ni jeonghan luv u paps :-*_

Umirap si Sehun at nireplyan ng isang pakyu emoji si Johnny.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nakareceive siya ng isang text mula kay Jongin, walang laman liban na lang sa isang eggplant emoji at wet emoji. Hindi rin niya nakalimutang replyan si Jongin ng sandamakmak na nakatirik mata na emoji at pati pakyu emoji.

Nilapag niya ang phone ng nakabaligtad at kumain, hindi niya alam ay nakatingin si Jeonghan sa smiley na dinrawing niya mismo. It was still behind Sehun’s phone.

 

 

_Tangina talaga ni Johnny… at Jongin. Also, Jongin._

 

 

 

 

Inabutan parin sila ng closing dahil masyado silang maraming napagkwentuhan pero mostly si Johnny lang. Maraming naikwento si Sehun kay Jeonghan, and maging si Jeonghan naman ay kinalat ang kalokohan ni Johnny. May pop quiz daw sila noon pero hindi nakasagot si Johnny dahil tulog siya the whole period. Kaya pala ganun nalang ka-motivated si Johnny with the report kasi kailangan niya talaga yung exemption pang-hatak.

He also realized na literal na _ha ha ha!_ ang tawa ni Jeonghan and he found it endearing.

Jeonghan insisted on paying kaso si Sehun na ang nagbayad kasi siya daw ang nag-aya.

They returned to Sehun’s car pero neither of them wants the night to end and to go home.

“So,” umpisa ni Sehun, he was tapping his manibela, “Where do you live?”

“Alabang.” Sagot agad ni Jeonghan, natawa si Sehun. _Okay that’s another thing added sa Stuff I Now Know About Jeonghan._

“Wow. South kid. No, I mean, saan kita ihahatid now?” He says, “Unless gusto mong ihatid kitang Alabang.”

Natawa si Jeonghan sa sarili, “Ah, sa Blue ako nags-stay.”

Nag-hum si Sehun, “Sabagay, you walk lang from Blue to Ateneo ‘no?”

Jeonghan nods and wala nang nagsalita after non. Sehun decides it was time to go home, dahil don. Nagmaniobra siya, he held Jeonghan’s seat while making atras. After non, nagulat siya dahil nagsalita si Jeonghan, “Yes naman, ang pogi.”

_Nang-asar pa._

The drive was short, super short na nabitin si Sehun. He wanted long drives with Jeonghan, _malay mo next time holding hands na tayo._ He thinks. _Fuck naman, gago, ang hopeless mo talaga._

Kasi naman, it was the way he looked at Sehun tuwing nagkukwento siya. O kaya naman kapag tumitingin si Jeonghan sa labas and the way his hair looked kapag hinahangin. _He looked so perfect._

Pinapasok sila ng guard sa parking dahil kakilala naman si Jeonghan. Nang makahanap ng spot, tinanggal na ni Jeonghan ang seatbelt and it was time to say goodbye.

“I’d offer you coffee, kaya lang grumpy yung roommate ko… and I don’t think may coffee pa kami. I’d offer you water kaya lang that would sound like I’m doing this kasi ayaw kita umalis.”

_Shit._

“Not that I want you to leave na agad or anything, but,” Jeonghan turns and faces Sehun, “I really enjoyed the food and our conversation… and the drive. I had fun, seryoso.”

Sehun looks at him and shit talaga, _he knows he’s pogi and he’s doing it on purpose_ para magshort circuit na naman ang utak ni Sehun. “Yeah, it was fun.” He says, hindi niya alam kung saan humugot ng lakas ng loob pero, “And it would be nice if we could do it again.”

Ngumiti si Jeonghan. “Sure. I was just waiting. Akala ko ako magtatanong if may next time pa, eh.”

Hindi na nagsasalita ang dalawa at rinig nila ang mahinang tugtog sa radio ni Sehun. It was quiet, unless naririnig ni Jeonghan yung tibok ng puso niya then fuck. Pati siya nabibingi na sa tibok ng sariling puso niya.

“Sehun,” halos he was zoning out pero nagulat siya dahil tinatawag na siya ni Jeonghan, “Do you like me?”

**_????????????_ **

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung paano sasagutin dahil _, una sa lahat, where the fuck did that come from?! Pangalawa, akala ko ba sinabi na nila Johnny kay Jeonghan? And third, what the fuck?_

“Uh, yeah.” He says _. WOW ANG COOL MO DON HA._

“You like me?” He asks again, this time mas attentive at hindi siya nakasandal sa seat. It was almost like hinihintay niya talagang sumagot si Sehun.

“Yes, I like… you?” He was super confused kasi **_WHAT._**

“Di ka sure?” Jeonghan teases him. Pero agad naman niyang binawi at napakakas ang pagsabi ng, “Yes, I like you!!”

“Really? Me lang?” Ayaw talaga siyang tigilan ni Jeonghan, pero since andito na rin naman sila, and umamin na siya, bakit kailangan pa niyang magpakacool.

“Yeah, ikaw lang.” sagot ni Sehun, “Three years na akong walang anything… and my last relationship, if that’s what you call a summer fling, was three years ago and I don’t know if I’m doing anything right or if I’m doing it too slow and I don’t wanna rush things pero, I like you.”

“It’s not like I’m new to this pero I haven’t tried dating in a while and please, please, tell me if sobrang bano ko na, okay? I can be better, I know I can do better than just running away when it becomes too awkward or like, I get clumsy when you’re around na nagkakamali-mali ako.”

Jeonghan smiles at Sehun, “I like you, too.” Sehun feels like his heart grew two sizes big. Wow siya.

“And you’re cute. Your quirks and habits, yung pagb-blush mo, pati yung ears mo namumula. And when you scrunch your nose at tuwing nagkukunot ka ng forehead.” He assures Sehun, “You’re not rushing things naman, I was just waiting. Kasi If I get tired of waiting, ako nalang ang magtatanong sayo. Tsaka it was fun watching you panic internally every time, sa totoo lang.”

Malakas ang _HMP!_ ni Sehun at tinawanan naman siya ni Jeonghan. Pababa na sana si Jeonghan pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun. Hinawakan siya ni Sehun sa kamay at binigyan ni Sehun si Jeonghan ng kiss sa knuckles nito. “I don’t wanna kiss you, yet, masyado mabilis.” He says after. Time naman ni Jeonghan para mag-blush.

 _Aha!_ Sehun smiles dahil nakapuntos din siya.

Lumabas na si Jeonghan at lumakad papunta sa driver’s side ng sasakyan ni Sehun. Binaba ni Sehun ang bintana, at tinignan si Jeonghan, and God, he’s so perfect.

“Thanks for tonight, Sehun. Good night,” he says and leans over para nakawan ng halik si Sehun sa pisngi. Pagkatapos ay tumalikod siya para maglakad na papuntang elevator. Bago pa magregister sa utak niya ang nangyari ay malayo-layo na si Jeonghan.

**_AAAAA A A A A a aa aa a a_ **

**_Gago!!!_ **

 

 

 

So much for ‘not rushing’. Inunahan na naman siya ni Jeonghan.

Hawak-hawak parin ni Sehun ang pisngi niya kahit nagddrive na pauwi, hindi nakakatulong ang kanta sa radio at mas lalong kumakabog ang dibdib niya.

Pagdating niya sa unit nila ay si Kyungsoo at Jongin palang ang nandon, parehong tulog sa upper deck ng kama. And for the first time, Sehun doesn’t feel inggit. Instead, he smiles at his friends. Johnny’s probably still having fun and getting drunk.

After niyang mag-ayos ng sarili for bed, tinignan niya ang phone niya at nakita ang isang unread na message from Jeonghan.

 

**From: Jeonghan Yoon**

_Hey, Sehun. I just wanna say thanks, ulit, kasi I really really enjoyed the date. Good night, Sehun. Dream of me lol. :-*_

 

And this time, wala nang :-)* na kasunod ang text ni Jeonghan. And he called it a date, too.

Bago makatulog nang may ngiti sa labi, hindi niya nakalimutang sagutin si Jeonghan.

 

 

**To: Jeonghan Yoon**

_I’m glad. Next time, don’t steal a kiss ha, you can always ask. I won’t say no… kasi you know naman I couldn’t. Good night, J. Sweet dreams? Hehe. :-*_

 

 

 

 

The weekend went by fast, wala silang ginawa ni Jeonghan kundi mag-text back and forth. It was only then kung kalian naisipan ni Sehun na i-add si Jeonghan sa mga social media sites. And he almost choked, habang naghahapunan kasama ang buong pamilya niya, when he saw Jeonghan’s photos, mga ilang taon na rin ang nakakaraan.

Jeonghan had long hair, sobrang haba and bagay parin sa kanya, like always. Malapit na talagang masiraan ng bait si Sehun. Kahit anong suot, kahit anong style ng buhok, Jeonghan still looks so good. _Siguro, when God made paulan all the good stuff, si Jeonghan ang nasa unahan ng pila._

He’s the real definition of a _petmalung lodi_. With his stalking skills, nalaman niyang singer si Jeonghan, he dances, he’s funny especially on twitter. He’s witty and smart. He’s also kind-hearted. _Pota, he’s perfect… and he is all I ever wanted._ Sehun thinks.

He remembers to be careful kasi baka ma-like niya accidentally ang photo ni Jeonghan, two years ago, sa Instagram.

In which he does. He panics and ended up clicking the heart again and again. _Why does God hate him so much._ He feels like crying over his garlic bread.

 

 

 

 

His evening class ng Tuesday ended with him being a little annoyed than usual, napag-initan kasi siya ng prof kasi he wasn’t listening… and it wasn’t even because he wasn’t listening on purpose. Nagtext kasi si Kyungsoo about not coming to class kasi his 20 minute nap sa dorm turned into an hour and late na siya.

Nahuli siya ng prof niya and sa buong session, walang ginawa ang prof niya kung hindi tawagin si Sehun everytime may itatanong ito. And wala man lang si Kyungsoo to help him, it’s a good thing na nasasagot naman niya ang mga tanong. But still, lagot talaga si Kyungsoo kay Sehun next time.

Palabas ng room, he yawned. He feels so tired and it’s only the first school day of the week. Naalala rin niyang coding siya and he commutes tuwing Tuesday. He’s so malas today. He wanted to make kwento kay Jeonghan kaso he doesn’t want to sound clingy kasi Jeonghan didn’t reply sa huling text niya, and ayaw naman niyang magtext ulit.

Palabas na siya ng Arki building when he almost trips and falls on his face nang makita ang pamilyar na blondie sa harap ng building. Madilim na sa labas pero feeling niya nagliwanag ang lahat nang makita niya si Jeonghan. He was wearing a baby pink button down long-sleeved shirt, and he looks like he didn’t style his hair at all pero it still looks good.

Sehun feels like he’s under-dressed, he settled on wearing a plain black shirt lang, the same batak-fitted shirt na suot niya noon, with a lightwashed pair of jeans kasi his Tuesday sched is packed.

Kumabog na naman ang dibdib niya nang makita siya ni Jeonghan and naglakad ito papunta sa kanya papalapit. “Hey,” ang sabi nito.

“Hey ka rin,” Sehun says, “Why are you here? Sino kasama mo?”

Jeonghan shrugs, “Ay, bawal ba? Ako lang, I didn’t have anything to do so I figured, baka pwedeng i-surprise ka. Surprise?”

 ** _CUTE!!!_** Sehun screams internally. He made pigil na yakapin nalang si Jeonghan bigla. “Did you eat na? You wanna eat?”

He nods and Sehun added na wala siyang car na dala today and Jeonghan assures him na he’s okay with commuting and jokes na h _e’s not a high maintenance boyfriend, kaya naman niyang magpa-jeep-jeep lang_. Sehun almost cries kasi narinig niya yung salitang boyfriend.

Magdidinner sila sa Regis Center and to get there, kailangan talaga nilang mag-jeep. Sehun looks at Jeonghan na mukhang sanay na sanay with commuting talaga. OA man pakinggan pero Sehun thinks Jeonghan really is perfect.

Hindi rin nakatulong ang pagtingin ng ibang tao kay Jeonghan nang makasakay sila sa Katip jeep. Everyone kept looking at them, mostly kay Jeonghan, with his blond hair and his outfit na kung hindi siya naka-ID he would look like he’s out of place dahil _bakit may model na sumakay sa jeep?!_

He wanted to put his hands on Jeonghan’s thighs, wala lang, just to make sure na makikita ng iba na they should keep their eyes off of him kung pwede lang. But he didn’t and instead, he stays sulking sa jeep. Nag-aabot din ng bayad si Jeonghan, which Sehun does not do tuwing nagcocommute siya kasi masungit siya and tamad.

Si Jeonghan din ang humihila sa string ng jeep and says “Para po!”

 

 

 

Their dinner went by fast din, hindi mo talaga mamamalayan ang oras when you’re having fun.

Napansin din niyang madaldal si Jeonghan, not that he’s complaining na naman, he could listen to him talk all day. At one point, sa sobrang tuwa ni Jeonghan sa pagkukwento ay nahahawakan niya na si Sehun sa braso and when he laughs at Sehun’s stories napapasandal pa siya sa balikat ni Sehun.

They talked about everything and anything na pwedeng pag-usapan, like how he got through High School with long hair eh coming from an exclusive school for boys, sobract strict ng rules. Jeonghan was modelling pala since he was young and he got to keep his hair long kasi it was for work daw, kaya pinayagan.

He decided to cut it short when he got to college kasi sobrang hassle mapagkamalang babae when he was in his freshman year. Even si Johnny daw, akala babae siya noon. He was pretty chill about it, not even offended, kasi he knows he’s good looking talaga.

Sehun shared a pretty similar experience dahil he tried to style his hair ng iba-iba when he got to UP, na-overwhelm sa freedom na ibinibigay ng university. It resulted to his hair being damaged ng malala kasi he kept on bleaching his hair, it was practically dead. Pero now, his hair is always dark na lang. To which Jeonghan replied with, _“Babagay naman sayo lahat, though.”_

It suddenly turned serious nang mapag-usapan ang exes and past dates.

“I go on dates here and there. Hindi nagwo-work out, usually, either I get too attached or I don’t at all.” Sagot ni Jeonghan while playing with his drink. “Eh ikaw?”

Sehun doesn’t know, sa totoo lang, “Don’t know what went wrong, baka I did something wrong, we just fell out of love. That, or we were too young to be in a relationship. O baka talagang I wasn’t meant for relationships at all.”

Jeonghan laughs at Sehun, pinagbangga niya ang balikat nilang dalawa, “That was three years ago. Ang OA mo ha, maybe, hindi mo pa nakikilala ang para sayo.”

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun.

“Or, nakilala mo na siya and you’re being too slow but he obviously feels the same way naman.” Jeonghan looks at him and winks, “Okay lang naman siya sa baby steps. So don’t say na you’re not meant for relationships kasi, paano naman siya? What about _the kiss_ sa parking lot? Yung good morning and good night texts? _Akala ko ba you like him and he likes you_?”

 _Potek talaga._ Jeonghan really knows how to make Sehun’s heart beat so fucking loud nabibingi na siya. _Smooth na smooth pa siya, ha._

Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Sehun, kung anu-ano na naman ang tumatakbo sa utak niya.

Patola naman si Sehun.

“Tell him I’m too scared to fuck it up lang naman,” he says, “I like him, kaya I don’t wanna ruin kung ano man ang meron sa ngayon.”

“He says he understands and he will wait,” sagot ni Jeonghan, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Sehun na nasa mesa at pinisil ito, “Though, di siya sure if hanggang kalian kasi he likes him so much too _na pag di siya nakapagpigil, baka nakawan ka niya ulit ng kiss_.”

Nagulat si Sehun sa narinig at namula na naman siya, a hobby na napick-up niya mula nang makilala si Jeonghan.

“You can naman, you know he won’t say no naman…” binaliktad ni Sehun ang kamay at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jeonghan, criss-crossing their fingers. Bumulong si Sehun, “Is this okay?” ang tanong niya kay Jeonghan, pertaining to their hands na magka-intertwine.

 _“Okay-er than okay.”_ Jeonghan winks at him.

“I know it’s too early for us para… mag-label and stuff. But I really like where this is going, and it would be nice if we go out on dates all the time, kung okay lang.”

He squeezes Sehun’s hand and looks at him with his eyes smiling at Sehun, isang genuine na ngiti, “Of course naman, _syempre.”_

 

 

 

 

The night ended with Sehun taking him back sa condo niya. Nakatayo sila pareho sa harap ng pintuan ng unit nila Jeonghan. “So,” Jeonghan says, “Uh, you wanna go inside?”

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay niya, “I’d love to, pero it’s late na and you need to rest. Isa pa, you can always invite me next time. Di ako tatanggi next time.”

“Sus,” Jeonghan punches him in the shoulder, “Pa-fall.”

“Oops, but you already did kaya.” Sehun cocks his head to the side.

“Okay, true.” Ang sagot ni Jeonghan while playing with Sehun’s fingers. Nakatayo parin sa harap ng unit nila ang dalawa. “So, good night?”

Sehun nods and before he could let go sa kamay ni Jeonghan, “So, no good night kiss?” ang pabirong tanong ni Jeonghan.

Tumawa si Sehun at hinalikan ang noo ni Jeonghan. “Is this okay?”

Jeonghan smiles at the gesture, “Okay-er than okay… Can I?”

Before makasagot si Sehun ng, _What?_ ay bigla siyang hinalikan ni Jeonghan sa pisngi. “Ayan, I asked you na ha, and I didn’t wait for you to answer kasi sabi mo _you won’t say no naman.”_

Nahiya tuloy si Sehun bigla. He can’t believe he texted Jeonghan noon ng ganung message. But still, this feels nice. Jeonghan feels like the missing puzzle piece sa buhay ni Sehun, he didn’t even know what was missing until he came into Sehun’s life. He definitely likes how this feels.

And Jeonghan, he definitely likes Jeonghan.

“Huy,” Jeonghan waves his hand in front of Sehun’s face, “What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“You can think about me later,” Jeonghan says, “You should get going. Magt-tricycle ka pa pauwing Berk, and gabi na. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. Magde-date pa tayo ng maraming beses.”

“Okay. Good night, Jeonghan.”

“Good night, Sehun.” He pats Sehun’s ass papunta sa direction ng elevator, “Ingat! And text me when you get home.”

“I will.” He laughs and smiles at Jeonghan.

 

He feels lighter and happier with Jeonghan. He definitely wants to get to know him more.

 

And he definitely could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

**From: Jeonghan Yoon**

_Good night, Sehun._

_I had fun. Sorry for the sudden UP visit lol_

_When’s the next date? Hehe :-*_

 

 

 

**To: Jeonghan Yoon**

_Hey, I’m back na sa dorm._

_You decide kung kelan ang next ;-)_

_Surprise me ulit? Hehe, kidding._

_It’s always a fun time with you, Jeonghan. You’re an awesome guy._

_Good night. :-*_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kakaloka, ang landi naman non.
> 
>  
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
